A Movie Date
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Daken and Nikki get together for a movie date. So self explanitory.


**A Movie Date**

She missed him. She missed the laughter, the inside jokes no one else would understand, how he always seemed to know what she was thinking...everything.

Her phone vibrated on the table, and she lifted it, recognizing his ringtone as a small smile dawned on her face, "Hey."

"Hello my sweet" he said, in a mock horror movie accent.

She laughed, "Daken."

He sighed, and said in the same playfully patronizing tone she'd used on him, "Nikki."

She laughed, unable to contain her joy, "We on for today?"

"Of course. I need a break from these people" he said. She could almost hear him rolling his eyes, "Bring popcorn."

"Sure" she said.

_That night, 6 PM, Dark Avengers tower-_

Daken had locked up his room, making sure it wasn't bugged. He didn't want people to know how Nikki just 'popped in' like she did.

He turned, seeing her sitting on his bed, and gasped, his claws threatening to come out, "Nikki! Christ!"

She laughed, "I wanted to surprise you." She tossed him the complete set of the Nightmare On Elm Street saga, and put the bag of popcorn on the floor as she hopped down, sitting cross legged in front of the TV.

"How late can you stay?" he asked.

"As late as I want. Nobody's really gonna be home today. Just Logan and Tayla, and this will give them a good chance to bond" Nikki said.

"Ergo he's babysitting?" Daken asked.

She giggled, "Pretty much."

She opened the popcorn and handed it to him. He took out a handful, and relaxed as the movie started.

About half way through the second movie, he yawned, his arm on reflex wrapping around her. She seemed to be half asleep, leaning against his arm. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but mirror it. The ending was drawing closer as she started falling asleep. He wanted to tell her to go, but he couldn't bring himself to make her leave. Her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes shutting. He reached out, brushing back her hair on her opposite cheek. She was soundly asleep. The light from the TV danced across her face, and he couldn't help but lean in. He pressed his lips to hers lightly. She sighed, and started kissing him back. He hadn't expected that. She suddenly pushed him back, her body rubbing against his. He groaned, pushing up and gripping her small wrists. They both realized what was happening, and drew back.

They stared at each other in a mix of lust and confusion. Her scent was thick, like his, full of pure lust.

"Nikki..." he said, "That was..."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't" she said.

He nodded, and gripped her belt, tugging her over to him. She touched his face gently, "Daken..."

"Don't worry" he said softly, "I'll be as gentle as I can."

He reclaimed her lips, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth. He took hold of her backside, lifting her up, and laying her down on the bed. He tugged open her belt, slipping his hand up under her shirt while he tugged off her pants and panties. He broke their kiss to strip off her shirt. He slowly stroked her back, before unclasping her bra and letting it fall. She whimpered softly, gripping his shoulders. She reached between them, grasping his shirt, and tearing it open, the buttons popping off. He groaned, guiding her hands to his belt. He lowered his mouth, showering soft kisses across her breasts. She lay back on his bed, trying to tug him back up to her. He chuckled, and kissed her passionately again, his tongue caressing her lower lip before he bit down on it gently. She moaned, rubbing up against him. She gripped his belt, and tugged it open, pushing off his pants.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he moved into her, his grip tight on her hips. He thrust into her hard, making her gasp. She moaned, breaking their kiss, "Don't hold back now. Please."

He thrust deeply into her, another gasp coming from her. She panted, holding onto him. He continued a hard, deep and fast rhythm, her body moving with him. Her moans were soft and heated. It made him kiss her passionately, unable to resist the pull she had on him.

Her breathing grew more heated, her moaning growing louder.

He thrust into her harder, and she screamed, clutching him, met with his animalistic roar. The passion between them was almost tangible.

She panted, and held onto him, "That was..."

He nodded, "Yeah."

He looked back over to the movie, and shifted her so she was laying in his arms. His focus shifted back to the TV, and she reached for her clothes.

"Hey" he said softly, "Don't. Not yet."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because. We got more movies to watch. The night's still young" he purred, licking her ear.

She grinned, "Oh we better."

_The End_


End file.
